Netiquette for a Wedding
by Rassilon001
Summary: [TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise] A union of two souls, the wonderfully white wedding for a Dragon of Cold Steel and his Lady of the Luscious Snow.
1. Wedding

**Disclaimer:  
><span>**I do not own Terrain of Magical Expertise, or any of its characters contained therein. They all belong to Kirbopher and Newgrounds.

**Summary:  
><span>**A union of two souls, one a dragon warrior, the other a snow princess. Rated PG for heartfelt emotions and some suggestive dialouge.

* * *

><p>To some, it hadn't ever really been a question of <em>if<em>.

It had been a question of _when_ and _how_.

Since the day they'd first met in Mechcity, nearly three full years ago, Nylocke and Whyti had shown they held a connection that went beyond a circle of friends. Oh, it started innocently enough. Nylocke would offer to help Whyti with some solo adventures to help build up her character. She, in turn, showed Nylocke some of her more interesting places to hang out in Mechcity, Lavendera, and even Sanctuary. Their mutual friends seemed to quickly come up with a variety of excuses to leave the two of them alone for long periods of time. And something blossomed between them. A warm spark ignited between the Dragon of the Cold Steel and his Ice Princess.

When Nylocke had confessed he'd started falling for Whyti, no one had been terribly surprised. Nor was the revelation that she was growing fond of him. True, they had a great number of obstacles to overcome. While bound closely by the Terrain of Magical Expertise, outside of TOME they were separated by nearly the entire length of the planet. It had taken them a long while just to meet in real life. Longer still to overcome a number of differences between who they thought they were and who they actually were. Even so, they perservered. Because what they felt was real.

Then one day, just out of the blue... he popped the question.

Being Nylocke, Dragon of the Great Proposal (amongst other things) he'd made arrangements with his friends to help him with the matter. Each of them had left cryptic clues for Whyti to follow until she'd found herself in one of the Lavendera caves in the dark. Then the lights had come on from some nearby torches, and a banner overhead had read "Will you Marry me?" in English, Japanese, _and_ Binary for good measure.

Nylocke had crouched in front of it on one knee, and held in his hands the rare '_white star diamond ring_' drop. An item not easily obtained from a very difficult solo quest. Whyti had come dangerously close to fainting before she had managed to squeak out a yes. And there was much rejoicing.

Unfortunately... that had been the easy part...

* * *

><p>On the chosen day, trouble brewed in the grooms dressing room.<p>

For the occasion, Nylocke was dressed in a jet black tuxedo instead of his customary greensteel armor. A crisp white shirt and a pair of black slacks complimented his athletic frame, and he'd even made an effort to tame his wild, flaming hair. The majority had been drawn back into a dapper ponytail, while the rest had been shorn short. Only a small goatee graced his chin now.

After a polite knock to announce his presence, Alpha slipped into the room, dressed in a similar suit and bowtie. Kirbopher, fellow swordsman and teammate, leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed and a dour expression on his face. He had on a similar get-up, which did nothing to flatter his shorter frame. Indeed, he looked more than a little like a performing monkey. He'd also refused to take off his cap, which did not match in the slightest.

Momentarily confused, Alpha watched as the future husband paced back and forth across the carpet, wringing his hands and babbling at a hundred words a minute or more.

"I am Nylocke, Dragon of Foolish Decisions!" said the draconic knight, tearing at his virtual hair. "This was all a terrible mistake! Oh I should have never agreed to any of this...!"

Face scrunched up in a look of total confusion, Alpha watched him as Nylock paced back and forth.

"How long has he been like this?" he asked.

Kirbopher checked his wrist, though of course there was no watch there. His gaze flicked to the corner of his vision, however, and he must have been accessing his system time. "Well, he went through his 'Master of Messing Everything Up' phase about an hour ago and started on this new title about twenty minutes later, so altogether..."

"Kirb, I get it, he's a wreck."

Alpha gently pushed passed Kirbopher to Nylocke's side, grabbing the taller man's shoulder to get his attention.

"Ah, S-sir Alpha! It is good you are here! We must make haste, to cancel this horrible farce of a wedding! C-clearly it was a mistake on my part. W-we cannot subject poor Lady Whyti to such a terrible fate as to be bound to me for the remainder of her life. She is young, she is wonderful, she... she deserves so much better than me," Nylocke lamented, his pointed ears drooping.

"Hey, that's not true. You're the one she loves," Alpha said, reaching over and helping Nylocke fix his tie. "You're both going to get married and have a long, wonderful life together."

"B-but I am... I am just... just Nylocke!" he protested, pushing his friend away and resuming his pacing back and forth, wringing his hands in front of himself. "I cannot support her! I'm too old for her! I-I-I'm... I'm a dragon!"

"Pretty sure that last one doesn't count in real life, dude," Kirbopher remarked from the sidelines. "Could be wrong though."

Alpha shot him a glare. "Kirb. Not helping."

The younger player shrugged. "Whatever, you're the best man. Do your thing."

Their draconic groom just continued on as if neither of them had spoken. "I shall only screw it all up, as I did before with the Lady Xandra. Then there will be only heartache, and darkness. Feelings will crash and burn as surely as if hearts had been torn out and cast into fire. Oh woe is me, for I am Nylocke, Dragon of the Darkness Flame..."

"Nylocke!"

The force of the shout caught the lamenting dragon off-guard, so much so he nearly stumbled before righting himself. "Y-yes?"

Alpha drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Nylocke you don't have to be so nervous."

"But...!"

The red-haired warrior held up a hand to silence Nylocke before he went off on another tangent. Knowing the legendary role-player as he did, Alpha was well accustomed to Nylocke speaking for at least twenty minutes without even pausing for breath. So as it was, he needed to keep him focussed on what was most important.

"Do you love her?"

"What? How dareth you ask such...!"

"Nylocke!"

"Sorry," the suddenly chastised dragon said. "Uhm... yes?"

Alpha smiled, patted his shoulders, and helped to straighten Nylocke's tie. "Then everything else will fall into place. Promise."

"You're certain?"

"100% Positive."

Nylocke seemed to positively deflate at that, taking his friends words at face value. Or perhaps he was just humoring them as his inner demons abated for the time being. Either way, he seemed much more relaxed as the three of them went over their part in the ceremony and prepared in what little time they had left.

Kirbopher sighed, and idly wondered if the bride was proving less troublesome to deal with than the groom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not too far away, the bride was proving to be just as much difficulty as her counterpart, though in a marked different fashion.<p>

"Whyti, get your pale behind over here! You've knocked your headdress askew again!"

"I can't help it I'm just so excited! It's like a fairytale! I feel like a Princess!"

Saturndiva finally managed to corral her hyperactive friend into her seat by the dressing table, adjusting the white hairpiece atop of Whyti's head and smoothing out some of the more unruly locks of raven hair as her friend chatted away a mile a minute. And she was still bouncing around like a kid half her age after being dunked in a tank full of sugar. It was ridiculous.

"You're about to get married, for crying out loud!" Saturndiva said. "Can't you try acting your age?!"

"The universe only requires I grow older," Whyti replied with a grave air. Subverted moments later when she smirked and added, "But I don't remember any rules about growing _up_."

Fuming, Saturndiva resisted the urge to tear out her own hair, which would mess up all the hard work she'd done to get it styled just right for the occasion. She was also wearing a white dress in lieu of her normal combat attire, and had almost tripped over her high-heeled shoes _three times_ now. She looked stunning, but pissed off.

But no one was going to be sparing her even a second glance when Whyti entered the room. The bride was absolutely breathtaking in a traditional wedding kimono, shining so brightly it resembled untouched snow. The traditional head-piece, a _tsunokakushi_, rested at a slightly slanted angle atop of her head. Saturndiva gently corrected that, careful not to mess up Whyti's hair, which fell in ruffled waves to either side of her head. Pearl earrings dangled from her ears, jingling merrily whenever her head moved. A hint of rouge and blush accented her features, drawing attention to her pale, moon-like eyes. She was breathtaking as a blizzard.

There was a knock at the door.

"Everyone decent in there?"

Recognizing the voice, Saturndiva replied, "Come on in Flamegirl, it's fine. And bring rope. Lots of it."

Laughing softly, the third member of their trio slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Like the bride and bride-of-honor, Flamegirl was wearing a fancy white dress in lieu of her normal attire, and wore her hair up in a small bun atop of her head, with two long curls descending on either side of her ears.

"There's the beautiful bride to be. Excited?" asked Flamegirl.

"Mhm!" replied Whyti, bouncing in her seat. Saturndiva grasped her shoulders and firmly kept her still.

Flamegirl nodded as she settled onto the dressing table, leaning against it as a makeshift seat. "Well, we've only got a little while left, let's make sure everything's set. Something old?"

The snow sorceress held up her hands, displaying the silky, pale azure gloves covering them, the same she'd worn ever since her character had been created. "Check."

"Something new?" asked Flamegirl, counting on her fingers.

Whyti lifted up a long white sleeve of her kimono. "The ultra-rare drop, Wedding Kimono. Check."

"Something borrowed?" Another finger curled up.

"Earrings I got from Saturndiva," she replied, letting them jingle merrily. "Checkaroonie."

That left only one item. "And something blue?"

Whyti triumphantly held up her bouquet. "Water Lilies freshly picked from a Lavendera waterfall. Double check and mate! I win! One million experience points! Ehehehehe!"

"Whyti, maybe a teensy tiny bit of dignity is called for here. This is going to be your wedding day, after all. Don't you want to look back with fondness instead of embarassment?" asked Saturndiva. "At least for the sake of that stupid lug of a dragon you're marrying?"

"Right," agreed Flamegirl. "Prim, proper, demure."

"Like a Princess?"

The redhead smirked. "Like a Princess."

Whyti drew herself up, shoulders square, back arched, and smiled with her eyes half-closed and her chin up, the very picture of elegance. "I think I can manage that."

"Good. Then let's get you ready for the best day of your life. I, as it happens, came prepared with my own secret weapon," Flamegirl remarked, opening her inventory to reveal a small bottle of ruby liquid.

"A love potion? He's already proposed, Flamey, I don't think Whyti's going to need..."

The redheaded girl shook her head. "It's perfume. Supposed to act a bit like a potion though."

"Are you sure?"

"Just trust me," Flamegirl said, uncorking the bottle and dipping her fingertips into its contents.

The alabaster bride breathed out slowly, relaxing. "Okay. I'm entirely in your hands, girls."

* * *

><p>Unaware of the antics of the groom, the bride, and the rest of his odd teammates, Gamecrazed remained as stoic as he always did in the face of his own adversities and continued to do his duty. Which at the moment meant ensuring that everyone was finding proper seats. Like his comrades-in-arms, he too was dressed to the nines in a black jacket, white shirt and tie. Here the similarities ended, for he had elected to forgoe the use of pants. Given his body was amorphous from the waist down, nobody remarked on the sight.<p>

Though weddings in the Terrain of Magical Expertise were rare, they were not completely unheard of. A church existed within Mechcity mostly for decorative purposes, though it could be rented out for big occasions. Today was such an occasion, and the purple shadow of Lavendera stood silent vigil by the double doors, ushering the various guests as they appeared, some literally appearing in columns of blinding white light as they logged in.

"This way," he said softly, waving his shadowy limbs to articulate. "This way please. Those here for the bride on the left, those here for the groom on the right. This way please. Find your seats, we'll be beginning shortly."

Gamecrazed glanced up at the far building, which had a great clock display on the side of it. The minute hand was rapidly approaching its hour brother, marking the time. It was indeed nearly time for the ceremony to get underway, so he redoubled his efforts to guide everyone inside, sometimes having to resort to gently pushing them through the doors and to their seats if they weren't moving quite fast enough.

There was a plethora of familiar faces here. T-Bone and Granda, Elescope and Hyprenlynx, Anneva and Foreva. Demonking, Sniperwheel, Asterob and Kazuna. Even Archy. Neither Nylocke's or Whyti's family could make it, his had passed away long ago and hers were a very old-fashioned sort whom didn't make as much use of the internet and its wonders. Even so, they sent their blessings for the somewhat unorthodox union. And were looking forward to meeting their son-in-law in the real world at a later point.

For now, it was just Nylocke, Whyti, and the myriad friends they'd made in the Terrain of Magical Expertise. Some were dressed in fancy suits and beautiful dresses, others wore their usual combat gear, which made for an interesting contrast. But everyone was smiling and chatting amicably as they took their seats and prepared for the ceremony.

Gamecrazed quietly closed the cathedral doors behind him as he finished ushering everyone inside. "Everyone, please find your assigned seats," he said. His voice was soft, but it carried throughout the room. "We'll be beginning shortly."

Conversation quickly died down to gentle whispers and quiet gossip as men and women found their seats. And everyone sat with baited breath and waited for the ceremony to get underway.

* * *

><p>Finally, however, the ceremony began. Hyprelynx came skipping down the aisle, tossing handfuls of water lily petals to and fro before scampering out of sight. Asterob nodded over to his counterpart Demonking, whom had elected to act as pianist for the ceremony. Playing the piano was one of his many artistic talents in the real world, and he started off a most excellent rendition of 'here comes the bride' as everyone stood and the enormous cathedral doors swung open.<p>

Since her family did not play TOME, her father could not be there to give Whyti away. In his place T-Bones stood, dutifully escorting the pale bride down the aisle towards her future husband. Instantly all eyes were drawn to her beauty, which shined like a bright diamond amidst coal, a star amidst the night sky. Such was the attention that Whyti nearly stumbled once or twice, her gaze cast downwards shyly as a blush spread across her cheeks. But she never faltered as she stepped up to the altar, finally lifting her gaze to behold Nylocke. For his part, the draconic knight had such a stupid grin on his face he looked positively silly.

T-Bones let go of Whyti's arm and stepped aside, and Nylock gently enfolded her hands in his.

Asterob cleared his throat and began. "Friends and family, we gather here today in the sight of players and administrators... to witness the union of Nylocke and Whyti in holy matrimony."

The bride and groom shared a look, and smiled warmly at one another as the priestly administrator continued.

"If any should know why these two should not be married... speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Asterob spoke the words as he was required to do, then immediately ducked behind his shield as everyone present tensed. The cathedral was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and Whyti's grip on Nylocke's hand tightened so much he feared she would break a bone. However, after a very long moment nothing happened, and a sigh of relief was breathed by one and all. Fate had been tempted, but evidently decided to pass on such a horrible cliché.

"Er, right," Asterob went on, tucking his shield away again. "Uhm... anyway! Uh, do you, Nylocke, Dragon of the Cold Steel... take Whyti to be your lawfully wedded wife, in honor and faith, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

He did't hesitate before nodding. "I do," he said, as his chest swelled with pride.

Asterob turned to the bride. "And do you, Whyti of the... _am I reading this right? _Luscious Snow_? Right_... anyway! ... take Nylocke to your lawfully wedded husbad, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I certainly do," she said with a little hop, unable to contain her excitement.

The acting priest Asterob nodded solemnly, taking a moment to adjust his glasses. "The bride and groom have prepared their own additional vows, which they may now exchange," he said, and turned to Nylocke. As did every eye in the room.

When next he spoke, all trace of his over-the-top act vanished, and he spoke in a clear, slightly cultured accent. His real voice.

"Whyti. Since the first day we met you have been a vision of loveliness. An angel of peace and love descended fro on high. Getting to know you further, know you better, has only confirmed what I found out that day. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So today is the happiest day of my life."

All eyes now fell on Whyti, who demurely cleared her throat and spoke.

"Nylocke? You've been my knight in dragon armor, always there to save me. From monsters, from boredom, from my inner demons once or twice. I cannot possibly thank you enough for brightening my each and every day. I don't ever want to be apart again. I want to be your lady always."

"You already are," he affirmed, squeezing her pale hands in his.

Asterob glanced over at Elescope, who was holding onto the rings. He passed them to their respective owners, who placed them on the rings of their beloved. Whyti's ring was a great white star diamond on a band of solid gold, while Nylocke's finger was graced by silver and steel that resembled intertwining dragons.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Whyti/Nylocke spoke as one.

"By the power vested in me by the Administrators of TOME," Asterob said, holding his hand up high. "I now declare you... man and wife. Kiss her already, you bloody fool."

Nylocke didn't need to be told twice. Without warning he grabbed Whyti by her slender waist and hoisted her up into the air, twirling her about as she gasped and giggled breathlessly. Their lips met as he finally set her back down on her feet, as applause broke out from the gathered guests, as well as a few scattered cheers and plenty of warm laughter.

It seemed like Nylocke and Whyti might not even stopped kissing if they had not a need to come up for air. When they finally parted they were both gasping for breath, smiling like a pair of loons.

Triumphantly thrusting his fist over his head, Nylocke proclaimed for one and all to hear: "I am Nylocke! The Luckiest Dragon in all of TOME!"

Not to be outdone, his new wife threw up her free arm as well, bouquet in hand. "And I am Whyti, Lady of the Cold Steel!"

By now almost everyone was laughing good-naturedly, amused by the antics of the newly made man and wife.

* * *

><p>A reception soon followed in an adjacent room, big enough for everyone to comfortably convene. Plenty of food and drink was made available, lights snacks and fine liquors (not that you could get drunk in TOME, of course). And a wedding cake that was stacked so high that, had it not been virtual, it would have collapsed under its own weight. Snowflakes in pale frosting covered the sides, while the top was graced by tiny figurines of the happy bride and groom.<p>

Grabbing a slice each for themselves, the core group of friends found themselves at the central table. Alpha, Flamegirl, Kirbopher, Gamecrazed, Saturndiva, and of course the happy couple.

"So... heard _someone_ got cold feet," Flamegirl remarked, poking Nylocke's side.

"Ehehe, well, dragon you know," he replied non-challantly. "We're naturally cold-blooded. And Sir Alpha set me straight."

"So when is _he_ going to pop the question?" Saturndiva asked slyly, leaning forward on the table with her chin propped up by her elbows.

Alpha blushed so brightly his face matched his hair, and Flamegirl quickly adopted a similar complection. Though the two of them were actively dating now, they were still a ways off from marriage. Or so they both felt. Didn't stop their good friends from medlling, however.

In an effort to deflect attention away from himself, Alpha decided instead to ask a question he'd had since early morning to the newly married couple. "So uh... what've you two got planned for a honeymoon? I mean, TOME doesn't have many palces you can sleep, most people log off for that. Plus, uh... well... the mechanics and all."

Whyti blushed at the implication, the red stains on her cheeks a sharp contrast to her otherwise pale complexion. Nylocke gently squeezed her shoulders.

"Ah, well, we've worked that out," he replied.

"Nylocke's coming to visit me in Japan for our honeymoon," Whyti explained. "My family paid for the tickets to this great onsen in the western region. Afterwards, I come back with him to England, and try to work on my masters there."

"Sounds like you two have it all planned out," remarked Kirbopher.

"Indeedly so, Squire!" Nylocke said, his voice already rising in pitch. "Ours shall be-!"

Whyti gently laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. Almost instantly Nylocke was calm again, his voice a more normal pitch. "Ehehe, many apologies, my fair wife. I do get carried away so."

"Well, just make sure you carry me with you from now on, okay?"

"Verily," he promised.

* * *

><p>As the hour drew later and the sky outside grew dimmer, Nylocke and Whyti politely excused themselves from their inner circle of friends to go and give one last greet and farewell to everyone of their guests. They shook hands with the grateful Demonking, shook hands with Hyprelynx and Elescope, and narrowly escaped from T-Bones and Granda, the former who engulfed them both in a bearhug that nearly broken them in half, and the latter...<p>

The vietnamese velociraptor fumed angrily, pointing at Nylocke and Whyti in turn. Her great claw of a finger was practically trembling with built-up rage, though the happy couple had no idea what could have upset her so. "Nylocke! Whyti! I hope you have a happy life together! Even if you're a big, stupid, dragon moron! And you're a stupid, ugly witch! And I hate hate HATE hate you both! A lot! Congratulations!" she yelled, stomping off moments later.

Nylocked blinked in complete confusion, and Whyti looked equally stunned as T-Bones made some apologies for his prehistoric partner and then went after her to calm her down. She looked ready to rip up the church by its foundations. But it had been a sort of kind thing she'd said. Almost.

"Well well, Nylocke... Dragon of Wedded Bliss, is it?" hissed a familiar voice.

Nylocke froze, a chill running down his spine. There was no way. And yet that voice could belong to no other.

And of course there, the slithery yellow-scaled tyrant with his flame-orange hair and enormous claws. Serpentine, Nylocke's personal arch-nemesis.

"And with ssuch a pretty wife as well," hissed his enemy, as Nylocke shifted in front of Whyti protectively. "I supposse congratulations are in order," Serpentine said, offering a clawed hand to Nylocke.

Puzzled by the kind gesture from someone who'd only ever tried to cause him misery, Nylocke reluctantly took and shook the offered hand. And that was that, no tricks, no traps, no sudden attack or declaration of vengeance. Serpentine dipped his head politely, albeit still with the most unbelievably smug look on his face, and slithered out of the wedding and to parts unknown.

"Well... that was... a thing..." Whyti said. "Are we sure everyone here is our friends?"

"Indeedly so," Nylocke replied. "We just seem to have very... odd friends indeed."

"That's okay," she said. "I like our odd friends."

"As do I," he agreed. "Though... perhaps some more than others?"

She giggled at that, and he joined in moment's latter with a grand guffaw. Ahhh, but life was good. And it was only going to get better for the happy couple.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Cathedral, a light dusting of snow fell from the skies above the Terrain of Magical Expertise, blanketing the streets of Mechcity in a thin layer of ivory. Normally, the seasons in TOME were less reflective of the real world, but upgrades to the server were always bringing new and welcome surprises. Snowflakes drifted past the views of everyone as they stepped outside, a beautiful, dazzling dance in the cool airs above the city.<p>

That, however, paled in comparison to what lay in front of the church.

A serpentine, metallic dragon lay on the ground outside the cathedral, resting there as if in wait. Overall, it favored the long, snake-like body of an eastern dragon, though it also bore great bat-like wings on either side like its western counterparts. It had four clawed appendages, each with four sharp talons of its own, and its scales shone like polished platinum, reflecting a myriad other colors in their countless shining faces. A two-seater saddle lay across its back, and most humorously of all, a sign had been set in front of it with 'Just Married' written in bold font.

Even more surprising was the quintet of individuals standing in front of it. To everyone's surprise, it was Netking and his system administrators, Execk, Rubirules, Kindarspirit, and Bitshrum.

"On behalf of the TOME administration," the Netking intoned politely. "We come bearing apologies for being unable to make the ceremony itself. A meeting with the board ran overtime. To make amends, we present this gift to the happy new couple. A chariot fitting for a knight and his princess. Call it a thank you for helping to make the Terrain of Magical Expertise such a truly wonderful place to play."

Nylocke and Whyti both bowed low at the praise. "Truly, we are most profoundly thankful," Nylocke said. "This is a gift beyond compare."

Netking and his Execs returned the bow as one, and then vanished in columns of light back to the Heavens, leaving behind only the dragon steed.

"I suppose this is our farewell for now, friends! We thank you for being here on this most merry of days, and wish you well!" Nylocke said, waving to the gathered guests, holding Whyti's hand in his. She did the same, pale hand lifted demurely. Nylocke grabbed a hold of the saddle's stirrups, hoisting himself halfway up, then gallantly offered Whyti his hand, pulling her into the saddle in front of him.

"Onward, noblest of steeds! Whoosh!"

Nylocke snapped at the reins of the great dragon, which lifted up its head and rumbled deep in its throat. Whyti swiftly placed a hand over her husband's as a thought occurred to her.

"Oh, wait, almost forgot!"

Whyti picked up the bouquet of water lilies and stepped down from the draconic mount, holding it up triumphantly for all to see. At the sight of this, almost every female avatar and sprite came surging forward. A few jostled and shoved at one another, trying to get closer to the forefront.

With a bright smile showcasing all of hear pearly white teeth, Whyti turned in a circle and hurled the flowers up and over her head, aiming for the crowd of ladies behind her.

"I got it! It's mine!" cried Hyprelynx, hoping back and forth, arms upraised to catch the bouquet.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Saturndiva, shoving her aside. "It's mine!"

"Mine mine mine mineminemine!" shouted Granda, before her speech devolved into so much snarling and incomprehensible gibberish. The scruffy dinosaur maiden leapt up and over the heads of the other virtual ladies, snarling and snapping teeth and made a dive for the flowers. Unfortunately, the clumsy girl missed her wild grab, sending the bouquet tumbling over her, bouncing off of her horned head, and falling right into the hands of...

"... Flamegirl?!" Alpha shouted in shock.

The orange-haired maiden of fire held the water lilies aloft triumphantly, but her smile of victory was softer as she caught Alpha's gaze. For his part, the winged young man looked utterly stunned.

"Well, dude, uh... better you than me," Kirbopher remarked, before bidding a hasty retreat, leaving Alpha to his fate. Flamegirl advanced with a predatory look in her eye.

Laughing uproariously at the antics of their good friends, Nylocke helped Whyti to ascend back to her seat in front of him, wrapping his arms around her as they again mounted the draconic steed. With a snap of the reins, the great beast lifted up its head and gave a mighty roar. Everyone cheered and waved, shouting well wishes and congratulations to the happy couple, as they took to the air and flew off onto the horizon.

And towards their future together.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Notes:<br>**Credit for the glorious cover art belongs to ElyonBlackStar, whose account on deviantart is full of all manner of beautiful things.

I had no idea when I started writing this that Whyti's character was actually from Tokyo. Must have slipped into my subconscious somewhere along the way. I picture her as being early twenties or so, while Nylocke is around mid-thirties like myself, but I left it vague so you can decide for yourselves.


	2. Honeymoon

"Now disembarking, flight 8663 international from United Kingdom. Now disembarking..."

Exiting out of the final gate and into the main terminal, the man paused to get his bearings, taking a moment to read the English font underneath the Japanese Kanji prevalent throughout Tokyo International Airport. Finally, locating the information he was looking for, he strolled through the crowd towards his destination. He was a little too careworn to be considered young, while still being a whiles yet from being middle-aged. His mahogany-colored hair and beard were just a bit on the scraggly side, and he towered amongst most of the natives of the airport by a clear foot. His features were largely unremarkable, even plain, but his eyes were greatly expressive. He wore an unremarkable pair of slacks and a viridian t-shirt, rumpled slightly from his very long flight.

Meanwhile, at the very same moment, a young lady was making her way from the parking garage towards the luggage claim, wringing her hands nervously. A timid and mousy thing, she was dark of hair and pale of skin, and wore a beige blouse and some comfortable jeans. The neutral colors and a lack of jewelry or make-up allowed her to blend in so seamlessly to the background hardly a single person spared her a second glance. Those who did so, however, were rewarded, for belied by her simple features was a quiet grace and a sweet smile that could warm a blizzard. A pair of simple wire-rim glasses rested on her nose.

From across the terminal, their eyes met, and they smiled as they caught sight of one another.

They didn't need to say anything as the two of them closed the distance, he just swept her up in his arms and twirled her around in his embrace as she giggled breathlessly, her feet dangling in mid-air. More than a few glanced their way in mild amusement, some in outright disgust at their public display of affection. But most others just ignored them, pegging them immediately for what they were: two young people in love.

"You're late," she chided him gently.

He nodded. "Flight delay, tried to ring you but my cell died. Forgive me?"

She lifted herself up onto her tiptoes to reach his cheek, giving him a gentle peck. "Forgiven," she declared. "Let's get you home so you can rest. Did you bring any luggage?"

The man lifted up the pack hanging from his shoulder. "Just my laptop and a few essentials. We have a quest this weekend, after all."

"This weekend," she agreed. "But before then, three whole days... to ourselves."

"Verily," he affirmed, leaning over to kiss her warm cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Notes:<br>**As always, please leave a review if you enjoyed.

If nothing else, I hope Kirbopher and LittleKuriboh get a good laugh out of this.


End file.
